Dranora
by Actual Banshee
Summary: This will just be full of random one shots of Draco Malfoy and my OC Nora. There may be a few snippets of Harry and his friends. But don't hold your breath. Rated M for reasons.
1. Field Trip

**Hogwarts Field Trip**

 **One Shot**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Classes were cancelled due to the overwhelming students that were whining about the snow. Not because it was snowing, but because they wanted to go out and play in it. Since majority of the students skipped their classes, Dumbledore called everything off. When the Professors complained, he reminded them that kids needed to be kids. So the teachers that didn't hide in their offices, went outside and carefully watched over the restless students. The ones that were old enough decided to make a trip if Diagon Alley.

At first Draco didn't want to go, he didn't need anything. However, when Nora forced her way into the boy's room, finding Draco in bed reading he quickly changed his mind. Nora was wearing a light blue sweater dress with black leggings and knee high leather boots. High end clothing that was sent to her by her biological mother's sister. Turns out her Aunt was the only pureblood in the family that go sorted into Hufflepuff. But after Elizabeth died, Diana, became the sole heir to the family's money.

After finding Nora, Aunt Diana made a visit to Nora's home during break. She asked if Nora wanted to come live with her, however, Nora refused. Not wanting to ruin anything that could happen in the future, Aunt Diana backed off. She send money to both Nora and her adoptive parents, not because she wants to buy their affection, but partly because the money is also Nora's.

So here they were, in Flourish and Blotts, putting Nora's money to good use. Draco towered over Nora, as she balanced herself, trying to read the titles on the bottle shelf. Draco licked his lips when Nora pushed her red hair to one side, revealing her freckled neck. With school and Snape getting in the way of everything, the two hadn't been able to snog since the semester started—on the train. Draco didn't know about Nora, but he was aching for it. Every little thing she did turned him on.

As they left the book store Draco attached himself to Nora. Hooking his arms around her waist, he gingerly kissed the nook of her neck up to the area below her ear. She meant to giggle at the sensation, but she moaned. Remembering where she was, Nora stepped away.

"Not here Draco." She pushed open the door to Rosa lee Teashop and dragged Draco inside while he groaned in frustration.

"You're such a tease."

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, you started it." Nora poked his chest as they found a table. As they looked over the menu, Draco would occasionally peek over his folder, to only find Nora's mischievously smirk spreading on her face. Curiously, he was about to ask what she was up to until he felt Nora's foot slowly climbing up his leg.

"You're killing me, Nora."

"Hm? I have no clue what you're talking about?" Fifteen minutes later of Nora's foot teasing him, it was close for Draco to leave. He pushed her into going to Sugar Plum's while he went to Twilfitt and Tatting's. Nora didn't argue, but she also couldn't deny the fact that Draco was hiding something. Nora felt six cavities automatically appear when the smell of the candy store conquered her senses. She pulled out a list, her parents loved the chocolate marshmallows and her Aunt Diana wanted the jelly beans that had fifty different flavors. Nora couldn't see the appeal to them, especially when one was vomit. Her own candy stash needed to be refilled after last night's sleep over like party, since the girls practically went through everything without her knowing. However, she wasn't mad, they weren't her favorites.

Rocking back and forth on her heels, Nora waited for Draco outside the candy store for a few minutes until her patience dissipated. She turned to the window behind her, used her wand to leave a message for him on the dirty window and went to Madam Malkin's for a new skirt. She accidently spilt a potion on hers and for whatever reason it wouldn't come up—the spell was actually starting to eat away the material.

Draco left Twilfitt and Tatting's with a wide, happy grin plastered on his face. He went inside the candy shop, but double backed when he saw his name largely written on the window.

 _"Draco, went to Madam Malkin's, meet you at The Leaky Cauldron."_ —Nora

Draco stood in front of The Leaky Cauldron's entrance, blocking people from leaving, as he searched for Nora. When he couldn't find his red head, he went to their usual spot and waited as patiently as he could. He was about to get up to go search for her, when Nora suddenly plopped down in front of him.

"Sorry, Madam Malkin's was packed." She ordered her drink and stared at Draco with her chin resting on her propped up elbows. She poked him in the middle of his forehead until he blinked and shooed her hand away. "Are you angry with me?"

"No. I was just thinking…" Draco's thoughts stopped when he felt Nora's foot rubbing up against his leg. He swallowed hard, "You're distracting me."

"Am I?" Nora asked innocently as her leg traveled farther up.

Draco cleared his throat, "Yes, yes you are. Now you're going to help me remember what I was going to say." Draco pushed his chair back, grabbed Nora's wrist and dragged her to the closet in the back. The moment they were surrounded by darkness, Draco put a spell on the room so no one would be able to hear them or be surprised when they opened the door. Their lips met furiously, moaning loudly when their tongues fought for dominance. They each got rid of their shirts; Draco pushed Nora against the wall, his hands traveling down the curve of her back until they groped her ass.

Nora curled her arms around his back, clawing at his skin and enticing a groan from deep within his throat. He released their lips; his hand went to her throat and turned her face on its side. His soft lips kissed the sensitive area behind her ear, torturing her with tingles that ran down her spine and made her sex ache for more. When Nora couldn't handle the sensation anymore she pushed Draco off of her and into the opposite wall. Draco was about to curse her, but then she felt her hands on his trousers, working the material until the clothes wrapped themselves around his ankles. His erection was released when the boxers went with his pants. Nora wetted her lips and enclosed around the tip of cock, he hissed and his hands went to the back of her head. She slowly took him inch by inch, reveling in the moans and curses that he uttered. When she reached the end Nora sat there for a minute, her tongue massaged the underside of his cock until she pulled out with a wet pop. She licked her lips once and stared up at Draco before repeating her process.

His grip in her hair tightened as she bobbed and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on his cock. Draco's back arched when Nora released his shaft and licked the head of his member. "Fuck Nora…" He seethed pulling her off of him, picked her up and turned her around before pinning her against the wall. His hand traveled up her legs until he reached the top of her tights and tore them off of her. He guided his cock to her slippery entrance, teasing it until Nora begged him to fuck her. He dove in roughly, she moaned loudly when her walls stretched suddenly. Draco covered her mouth, even though no one could hear her, and thrusted quickly. He held her close to him, his hot breath on her ear whenever he didn't nibble on it.

Nora braced herself against the wall, matching his speed with a forceful push of hips against him. She opened her mouth and one of Draco's finger automatically went inside for her to suck on. The hand that held her tight slivered down until his middle finger found her clit. Nora's back arched at the electric sensation and bucked wildly against Draco. Her walls tightened around Draco's cock, making curse and moan. The climatic build was growing and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He removed his hand from her mouth, wanting to hear Nora scream when she came.

"Cum for me Nora, "he whispered, "Give me all of you."

He thrusted deeply inside of her and stopped all of his movements except for his finger that tortured her clit. The arch in her back stiffened as she felt herself pop, Draco moaned as he felt her orgasm coat his cock and her walls clenched him tightly. He fucked her slowly, riding out her orgasm until he was back at his normal pace. Nora leaned against him, her arms stretching around to clutch his hair, their lips met for a deep kiss, moaning as Draco's nimble fingers played with her erected nipples. Nora nuzzled her nose just underneath his chin, begging for him to cum. With one final thrust he stopped and unloading his seeds deep inside of her. He kissed her shoulder as his orgasm subsided and released her breasts from his hands. Nora turned around kissed him passionately before helping him with gathering his clothes. Draco forgot that he had actually tore her tights and fixed them with a quick spell. Nora turned around to fix her girls; Draco parted her hair to the side as he dug in his pant pocket and pulled out a necklace. He draped it around her slender neck and kissed her skin.

Nora glanced down at the pendant that hung on a long silver chain. The edges matched the chair, curving around the blue stone like a snake. The color of the stone was a shade of blue that Nora had never seen before, in the light that fragmented through the closet she could make out splinters of purple and in the middle was an engraved rose with a sleeping dragon protecting it. Nora glanced up at Draco who smiled tenderly down at her. She embraced him in a tight hug, slamming him against the wall, before passionately kissing him.

"I take it you like it." Draco smiled as his hands rested on her hips.

"I more than like it, Draco. I love it, thank you." Her hand caressed his cheek lovingly and kissed the opposite cheek.

"I put a protection charm on it, so it'll keep you safe when I'm not around." Draco rested his chin on top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her.

She rested her head against him, loving the warmth and comfort he brought to her. "I love you."

He smiled thoughtfully and whispered back, "I love you too."

 **Author's note: So writing that scene almost makes me want to toss my cookies. Could you just imagine walking out of the closet and everyone staring at you? Like they couldn't hear you but you were in there for a really long time so everyone in the bar knows where you and girlfriend were doing in there. If there were any mistakes I'm sorry. I just want to get this out here so my friend doesn't kill me for taking forever to write this.**


	2. Nora's Background

**Harry Potter OC**

 **Name:** Nora Rosaleen

 **Age:** 11-18

 **Gender:** Female

 **House:** Slytherine. Mud blood, but not really, she's actually a pure blood.

 **Hair:** red hair

 **Eyes:** blue eyes

 **Birthday:** December 31

 **Height:** 5'4''

 **Weight:** 120 lbs

 **Zodiac:** Capricorn

 **Personality:**

 **Positive:** determined, ambitious, practical and helpful. Team leader, organized, good focus, sense of responsibility and sincerity. Soft on the inside, hard on the outside.

 **Negative:** workaholics, unemotional, detached, suspicious, resentful, inhibited, pessimistic and stubborn. Shy, awkward, and gloomy.

 **Background** : Nora was adopted by human parents when she was a baby; she has no idea that she's actually a pureblood witch. So when she was accepted into Slytherine no one really gets how or why, but she gets picked on a lot by her peers. But when Nora and Draco are forced to do a project together, they bond and he ends up falling for her. After accepting that she's a mud blood Draco comes across her family tree in a book, revealing that she actually comes from a long line of pure blood witches and wizards. He begins to question if he should tell her or not. He sees Harry and Hermione and gets an idea. He walks over and questions if he should tell her. Hermione goes "yes, you bloody idiot, this shouldn't even be a problem" and Harry just goes along with Hermione.

In their first year in Slytherine Nora was picked on a lot, everyone including the professors and the headmaster, was completely shocked that a mud blood made it into Slytherine. Nora was a mud blood with fiery red hair, pale skin with pink cheeks and red plump lips and the clearest blue eyes. Throughout the years, however, everyone in her house gave her grief. They pushed her into walls, made her drop her books, made her clothes disappear and called her terrible names. They were cruel, but she ignored them through her determination and also never spending personal time in her dorm area. She studied by herself in the commons and in the library. She walked around the grounds saying hello to Hagrid and students that would talk her. It hardly ever happened because she was a part of the Slytherine house, other mud bloods spoke with her, but it was occasionally. The only other time she spoke was whenever a professor asked her a question, but even then her fellow Slytherine classmates would laugh at her.

In the middle of their fifth year Professor McGonagall gave her class an assignment, where they had to choose someone who they have never worked with before. Nora just stayed seated until everyone had a partner. Then she heard a heavy sigh from behind her, Draco walked to her desk, rolling his eyes and then dropping next to her. She attempted to smile at the pure blood, but he was looking in the opposite, scowling at his friends.

Over the next few days Draco and Nora worked closely together on the spell that they were assigned to. At first Draco didn't want anything to do with her—he would go off and work on his own, while she did the same, but she ached to work alongside him. Not because he was a pureblood, but because he was actually brilliant. That is when he wasn't being an ass in front of his friends. In the middle of the week, Draco decided to check in on her. Just to make sure that Nora wasn't messing up their project. Come to find out that, not only was all of her work correct, but was done.

"When did you finish?" He sounded completely shocked, sitting down next to her slowly.

She smiled innocently without looking up from her work book, "I few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you come get me?" Draco asked confused and also slightly irritated.

"Because I thought you would have disregarded my work, so why bother."

Draco winced at the truth in her words, but continued to flip through her notes, noting some notes that weren't the same as his. But they somehow made sense and tied everything together. He wanted to apologize and tell Nora that she was wrong, but when she glanced up at him with piercing sky blue eyes he lost his ability to speak. After she was finished with whatever class, they compared notes and decided when they would get together and attempt the spell.

As the days went by, Draco and Nora hung out a bit more. He loved her biting wit and how she would tell him to shut up when he was being a pompous brat. She was hesitant to come to his Quidditch practices and matches, because the murmuring voices would eventually get to her and then she'd have to leave to do her homework in peace. Weeks went by until she put everything down and gave him her undivided attention. She gave him a few tips on what to do when he wanted to dodge the massive ball that was always in play and a few strategies when it came to catching the snitch. His friends didn't know exactly what to think, but they weren't brave enough to confront him, but that didn't stop them from sneering at her whenever she passed by them in the halls. The Professors were happy to see that Nora was hanging out with someone, but questioned if Draco was the right choice, not because Draco was a bad kid. They were concerned what his father might do if he found out a mud blood was spending so much time with his son.

After a few months everyone was used to seeing Nora and Draco together. The glares and murmurs stopped and for the first time in five years Nora felt a sort of peace within the Slytherine house. A few of her fellow classmates warmed up to her and began to start sticking up for her whenever someone said something bad about her. When Nora wrote to her parents about how school was going, she didn't feel guilty for lying. Because, for once, she had good things to write about and not made up ones so that they wouldn't worry.

It was during another project that landed Draco and Nora in the library. They were researching for a great wizard or witch from their house, not Salazar Slytherine, and a spell that they invented themselves. Draco was sitting on top of the latter, with a book in his lap, flipping through the pages slowly until he came across a familiar face. Red hair like fire, blue eyes like the sky, pale skin that rivaled the snow and heart shaped face with red plump lips. The woman looked exactly like Nora, but much older. Draco quickly read through the few pages dedicated to Nora's look-a-like and discovered troubling news. He slid down the latter, promptly landed on his feet and began to run to where Nora was sitting.

But he stopped suddenly when he saw the content look in her lovely eyes. After spending so many years under constant scrutiny from her peers, Draco questioned if he should show her this. It may cause more problems for her, but then again it could also solve all of her problems. Or maybe he was just hallucinating that the woman in the book looks like Nora. Shaking every thought away, Draco decided to go to someone he thought he would never approach. Sneaking out of the library, Draco began to search for the trio that he knew might help him decide on his plan of action.

Finding them outside, away from prying eyes, was too good to be true. He approached them slowly, he didn't necessarily didn't want to get punched by Granger again. He cleared his throat when they didn't hear him approach.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "What do you want Malfoy?" He had every reason to sound annoyed with the Slytherine heir; Draco had caused a lot of problems for Harry and his friends in the past.

Draco held up a hand in defense, "I don't want to cause problems, Potter. I just…need some advice." He cringed asking for help, let alone from Harry Potter.

"You want help, that's bloody brilliant." Ron laughed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not for me…I just don't know what to do, it's on page 450." Draco held out the book for them to see, Harry stood, grabbed the book and flipped to the page and immediately Harry's eyes widen in surprise. "I'm glad it's not just me then."

Hermione and Ron joined Harry and had the same reaction. "Her name was Elizabeth D'Landy, she was a part of Slytherine in the same year as my father's class. She could be Nora's mother."

"That would definitely explain a lot." Ron swallowed hard. "But why are you showing us this and not Nora?"

"Yes Draco, why are you not showing Nora this?" Hermione repeated the question.

Draco couldn't answer; it wasn't because he was happy for her. He had already accepted the fact that Nora was a mud blood, but he was afraid of what this might do to their relationship. It could also bring up painful questions that her parents would have to answer for.

"I know why." Harry spoke softly, "And I think it's admirable that you're thinking about her feelings before your own. Nora deserves to know about her possible connection to Elizabeth D'Landy, but maybe you should ask one of the Professors before you show Nora this."

Harry handed the book back to Draco, giving him a soft smile before returning to his spot in their study group. Draco nodded to his friends, confirming that he understood Harry's meaning and also agreeing to his suggestion. He turned his back to the trio and started towards Professor Snape's office, he stopped one of his friends in the hall to deliver a message to Nora who was probably searching for him by now.

Draco cleared his throat before entering the Defense against the Dark Arts class room, where no doubt, Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers. He stopped just before the desk and waited for the teacher to acknowledge him.

"What do you want Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked without looking up, scribbling away on a poor unfortunate soul.

"I have a question sir." Draco swallowed his nervousness, "Who is Elizabeth D'Landy and why does Nora look like her?"

Snape put his quill down and looked up at Draco, but was met by Elizabeth's portrait staring at him. "As you may have guess Mr. Malfoy, Elizabeth was Nora's mother."

The sinking feeling ached on his heart, "What happened to her?"

Snape heavily sighed, "Elizabeth Rose D'Landy along with her husband, who was in the house of Hufflepuff, died in a car crash a few months after Nora was born. The Headmaster had attempted to reach the child, to put her in the proper care of witches, but as luck would have it Nora's parents had already put her in an orphanage. Where Nora's human parents adopted her. As it would seem Elizabeth had quiet the skill to predict that future, even her own death."

Draco's eyes dropped to the floor hearing the unfortunate news, "Do you think her adoptive parents know?"

"I suspect that they don't Mr. Malfoy. My question is…why would you bring this to my attention first and not hers?" Professor Snape motioned to the door with his eyes and Draco hesitantly turned towards Nora. They didn't know how much she had overheard, but judging by her wide eyes and slightly opened mouth Nora had heard all of it. Nora's shocked expressions scrunched together, looking as if Draco had just betrayed her in the worst way. Nora bolted from her spot, running as fast as she could away from the castle and everyone else.

Draco cursed to himself and ran after her, leaving Professor Snape to his grading. It wasn't hard to catch up to her, not with his long legs, but she was going downhill towards the Forbidden Forest. Fear pounded in his heart, knowing what resided in those dark parts and pushed himself harder to meet her before she vanished in the shadows. He reached out, snatched her wrist and pulled her into him. Nora fought him; pounding her fist on his chest all while Draco had his arms tightly wrapped around the small of her back and her shoulders. Eventually, the shock dissipated and Nora's attack stopped. She buried her head into his chest, his clothes catching the tears while her body shook with each sob. He moved an arm to cradle her head close to him, strands of hair tangled in his delicate fingers. Draco squeezed her gently every time he whispered an apology and kissed the top of her head.

Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a few Professors heading their way, including Snape, with concern in their eyes. He motioned for them to go away, that everything was under control and continued consoling his friend until her crying ceased. Looking down at her, brushing hair out of her face, Draco smiled softly seeing that she had fallen asleep. He easily swept his arms underneath her legs and positioned her head to where it laid against his shoulder.

Draco was slightly embarrassed having eyes follow them as he carried her to the infirmary wing, also noticing a few Professors gawk at the unconscious girl in his arms. Entering the infirmary wing, Draco noted that a few of the Professors that were checking on them by the forest were waiting for him. Draco placed her on the nearest bed and managed to fix her hair before one of the nurses shooed him away. He stood in between Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, the older woman placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder while they watched the nurse work her magic.

"The Headmaster is writing Miss Rosaleen's parents now. She'll be excused for the rest of the year if she wishes." Professor McGonagall softly spoke, "Poor girl, I can't even imagine what she's going through right now."

"If you knew, why didn't you tell her from the very beginning?" Draco asked rolling his shoulder so Professor McGonagall's hand slipped off. "Do you have any idea what we put her through? For five years we treated her like garbage because she was a mud blood that slipped into the Slytherine House. Come to find out that she's actually a pureblood and everyone who mistreated her will be at her mercy, including myself."

Professor McGonagall and Snape shared knowing glances and nodded to one another. "Miss Rosaleen's parents left behind a will. Stating that she must never know that she is a pure blood witch and I believe, Mr. Malfoy, you understand why."

Draco glared at the two Professors questionably.

"All of the house of Slytherine are indeed purebloods and every single one of you shares a single trait. That you are the only ones that should be allowed to learn magic, that you are better than everyone else. And you treat mud bloods and humans like garbage. Miss Rosaleen's mother was the same way, until she met her husband and completely changed her opinion. She stated in their will, that she doesn't want her child to grow up thinking the same way. Elizabeth wanted Nora to accept everyone and treat them with kindness, much like her father did."

Draco's tempered leveled as he thought back to all of the days he and his classmates tormented her and how she never reacted. She either ignored them completely or beamed at them until they felt awkward for picking on someone who smiled at them. Draco chuckled at the thought of Nora getting back at them for hurting her, she might cast a spell to make them smile for a day or a curse that would make them be nice to the other houses for a day or two.

"What's so funny Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall crossed her hands in front of her and stared at him like he would be in trouble depending on his answer.

"Nothing Mum, just thinking about something funny." Draco straightened himself out when the head nurse approached them.

"Miss Rosaleen will be alright, she just tired herself out. She should be awake in a few hours." The nurse spoke quickly.

"Would it be alright if I stayed with her?" Draco asked suddenly catching both Professor Snape and McGonagall off guard. The nurse smiled in agreement and told the boy if he needed anything he just needed to ask. After Professor Snape said someone would drop off his and Nora's belongings the two Professors left them alone.

Draco took the chair next to Nora's bed and for an awkward moment he just stared out the window. He did this so he could get out of his next class, but he also felt obligated to stay by her side. Not out of guilt, but because he cared for the girl. At least he thought he cared for her. Whenever he saw her walking towards him his heart would beat rapidly and a cold sweat collected on his brow. Draco felt that his ears might melt every time Nora said his name, it sounded like a song coming off her lips. Holding her hours ago felt right, once he got pass the part where she was crying because he found out and withheld information about her biological parents.

Draco moved to sit on top of the bed, his hand smoothing over her knuckles as he stared longingly at her with half lidded blue eyes. He towered over her, pushed her bangs to the side—his hand trailing into her hair as his lips met her soft skin. Resting his forehead against hers, Draco took in the cherry scent and the silk like strands of red hair that looped around his fingers.

"I promise to do anything and everything to make this up to you. Just please don't hate me, Nora." Draco whispered, hoping that the one person that didn't put up with his usual shit wouldn't leave him.

"I don't hate you." Nora mumbled, "But I will if you don't get off of my head, you're making it all sweaty."

Draco chuckled as he sat back, dragging Nora up to a sitting position along with him. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed shakily. "Why didn't you tell me right away Draco? Did you think I wouldn't believe you?"

"Given the last four years of tormenting you and treating you like garbage, yes, yes I did." Draco rolled his shoulders, slyly smirking as he coolly glared up at her.

"That's true. I did kind of forget about those five and half years of you calling me names, pushing me into the mud, tossing my books into the water, making my clothes literally disappear."

"I actually didn't have anything to with that one." Draco snapped his mouth shut when Nora glared at him. "Nora I'm sorry for the way we all treated you in the past, it was wrong."

"Are you saying this now because I'm actually a pureblood or because you really mean it Draco?" Nora leaned forward, capturing Draco's eyes in a cold stare.

Draco opened and closed his mouth, not really sure how to answer. He shifted his weight on the bed, folding his hands in his lap as his fingers fidgeted. "I'm not saying this because you're a pure blood, Nora. I'm saying this because you're my friend that I care deeply for."

Nora glanced at Draco blankly, "Wow I can't believe Draco Malfoy is being all soft and stuff. It's weird. Go back to being a pompous arrogant brat."

The laughter shared between the two went from quiet giggling to gut wrenching hollering. Nora was the first to reel in, calming herself down by deeply inhaling and exhaling. Draco soon followed, quickly wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes. Seeing Draco laugh so openly, with a slight redness to his cheeks and grinning from ear to ear was cute. Nora reached out, caressed the side of his face and leaned forward—giving the young Slytherine a peak on the cheek.

"Thank you Draco."


End file.
